


On a date.

by yoimwriting



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Purposely ignoring season 1 finale and season 2, Romantic Fluff, They go to the movies, Twilight References, more like bashing but you'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoimwriting/pseuds/yoimwriting
Summary: “Well,” Simon said, composing himself; he was not going walk into the memory lane. “I can assure you that it’s not about vampires.”“Excellent. Let’s go.” Raphael said, making his way out of his office.“It’s about clowns.” Simon added, walking behind Raphael.Raphael groaned, making Simon laugh. It was going to be a fun night.





	On a date.

"Let's go out on a date." Simon said while barreling into Raphael's office.  
  
The clan leader didn't even look up from his papers, he just hummed absentmindedly.  
  
Simon went further into the office and looked expectantly at Raphael but the latter still paid no mind. He huffed in annoyance and rolled his eyes. Dating‒ although calling it dating was a bit of a stretch. Raphael was so busy that convincing him to go out of his office was an odyssey in itself.  
  
Then, a bulb was on in his mind. He smiled mischievously "Rapha, darling." He sang song it, making Raphael raise his head slowly, and looking at Simon.  
  
"Don't call me that." He said with a dry tone.  
  
That never fails.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't call you that if you pay me more attention." He replied, pouting.  
  
Raphael sighed deeply and nodded "You are right. I'm sorry but I'm busy, Simon. I can't go out there and leave my responsibilities."  
  
"That's where I came to make your life- well, undead life- easily. “Simon said smiling, making Raphael's face change from rueful to a blank expression.  
  
"Well, let me hear your fantastic idea." Raphael replied, crossing his arms.  
  
"Drop your condescending tone and while you are at it, drop that attitude." He admonished, pointing a finger to the clan leader.  
  
Raphael wetted his lips as a way to stop the smile that was threatening to come out. Instead, he raised an eyebrow, challenging his... Well, his boyfriend. Why should he put another name?  
  
"Well? Go on."  
  
"Right. So, I have known that our dearest Lily likes clan leader responsibilities, so you should‒"  
  
"No, I don't like them." A voice yelled from outside the office that sounded much like Lily's.  
  
Raphael raised an eyebrow and smirked at Simon, who was sporting a faint blush from embarrassment.  


Simon cleared his throat "My mistake. It was Stan who likes them."  
  
"No, I certainly do not." Stan yelled, outside from the office too.  
  
Raphael snorted and Simon glared; he turned around and from the threshold he yelled: "Can I have a private conversation with my boyfriend?! Thank you!" He closed the door hard, as if to make an statement. He turned around again and looked at Raphael.  
  
"You know that won't work, right?" he waved a finger near his ear "With the‒"  
  
"I know!" Simon nearly yelled, making Raphael jumped a little. He immediately sighed and apologized "I'm just a boy trying to make his boyfriend to go out with him. Humor me."  
  
Raphael felt bad because Simon shouldn't be looking for a moment in Raphael's agenda to make time and go out.  
  
"Okay, well. What were you thinking?"  
  
"Oh." Simon immediately brightened up and took a seat in front of Raphael at the other side of the desk "We should go to the movies."  
  
"The movies? But we had seen every movie you wanted here."  
  
"Yes. But there's a new one. Pretty please." Simon purposely made puppy dog eyes.  
  
Raphael wouldn't admit it but he was a weak man. "Fine, as long as we don't see another vampire movie. There's so much I can take." He stood up.  
  
"Another vampire movie? When did that happen?" Simon asked, looking at his boyfriend who went to a bookshelf near the desk.  
  
"Oh yes. It was a nightmare. Catarina convinced us to watch Twilight. Ragnor was bitchy the whole night and Magnus wanted to be Bella while his boy toy was his Jacob. It was disgusting." He said, turning around and looking at Simon. "How the authors of this century think that sparkling vampires are a thing? That doesn't even make sense."

It wasn’t lost to Simon that Raphael knew the characters from that movie, especially that movie, which now that he was a vampire, the movie was a disgrace and pretty much offensive, if he was being honest. But there was a more important matter in what Raphael said.  
  
"Where I was that night?" Simon asked, frowning.  
  
"Ah, well," he started, looking a little ashamed "you were still hoping to be with the red head."  
  
"Ah, I see." Simon looked down, at his hands.   
  
His time while crushing on his best friend wasn't his proudest moment. But he was happy now, crushing every day on his dashing clan leader/boyfriend. Even with the limited time they had, Simon always could find another thing to fall in love about Raphael.

“Well,” Simon said, composing himself; he was not going walk into the memory lane. “I can assure you that it’s not about vampires.”

“Excellent. Let’s go.” Raphael said, making his way out of his office.

“It’s about clowns.” Simon added, walking behind Raphael.

Raphael groaned, making Simon laugh. It was going to be a fun night.

 

§§

 

“So, that’s what people are into now? Clowns that feed from your deepest fears? And, let’s be real, “It” is not even an original movie name. I believe all their originality went to the production of the movie and the name was a sorting game for them. I don’t believe they’d sat down and agreed to call that movie “It”.” Raphael was babbling, he knew it but the whole ordeal was… He was baffled by it.

“This is the first time I hear you come up with so many sentences.” Simon teased him, with a little smirk.

Raphael turned and glared at Simon “I’m serious. And why just children? Adults have fears too.”

“Well, children are an easy target.” Simon replied shrugging “And it’s not like their fears are not serious but you know, there are the easiest. Like, how Pennywise could transform itself into a rent bill and scare an adult? That wouldn’t work.”

Raphael kept glaring at Simon “Drop your condescending tone and while you are at it, drop that attitude.” He said and turned around.

“Oh,” he replied, dragging the vocal “now you are using my words against me. Me likey.” Teasing Raphael was always a gift and he would use any opportunity that life could give him.

“You are lucky I love you.” Raphael said with the driest tone but Simon knew the sentiment was real.

After three years into the relationship, Simon could pick up all the intonations in Raphael’s voice and if he added the heightened ear, it was easier. He could now differentiate when he was talking seriously or trying to hide whatever he was feeling at the moment.

“Well, if I’m being honest, I’m really lucky.” He said after a moment and if vampires could blush, he would surely be blushing.

Raphael turned his head to look at him and then turned it to the front again but there was a small smile.

Making Raphael smile, even when it was a little one, it was a gift too.

“And,” he started “I love you too.” He said while bumping his shoulder with Raphael’s.

Raphael snorted and said without looking at Simon “you are a dork.”

The dorkest of the dorks was deeply in love with his clan leader and the best part was it would last forever, so they really had the time for them to keep discovering every detail about each other.

“We should go to the movies tomorrow again.” Simon said after a while of silence.

“I will choose the movie.”

“Okay, Rapha. My darling.”

“Don’t call me that.”

Simon laughed again. He really loved his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, for those who loved Twilight, please, don't throw hate. If it was canon, I'm pretty sure Raphael would hate that movie.  
> And for those who liked the stoy, comments and kudos are love :)


End file.
